


Sunflower in You

by neoflakes



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Love, often mention d word
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoflakes/pseuds/neoflakes
Summary: "because it's you, you're just like a sunflower"
Relationships: Allen Ma/OC, Allen Ma/Park Serim
Kudos: 4





	Sunflower in You

**Author's Note:**

> hollaaa  
> i came up with another story, but its still had a correlation to my previous story . and yap, its a prequel of it, the story when Serim and Allen's first encounter
> 
> pls enjoy xoxo

_Aneh_

Itulah kesan yang Serim pikir ketika melihat siswa baru yang ada di depan kelasnya saat ini.

Kacamata bulat nan tebal, bibir tebal pink namun pucat, seragam lengan panjang yang kebesaran (ya tentu aneh sekali mengingat ini adalah musim panas), tapi yang membuat Serim berpikir bahwa itu aneh adalah karena anak itu pindah pada tahun ketiga jenjang menegah pertama. _Aneh, naggung sekali_

Nama siswa baru itu adalah Allen Ma. Nama dan marga yang cukup asing bagi Serim. _Orang asing kah_ pikir Serim sambil mengerutkan dahi, dan kerutan pada dahi Serim makin menjadi ketika guru Kim menunjuk Serim sebagai teman sebangku Allen.

Serim tak keberatan. Sama sekali. Hanya saja ia sudah terbiasa duduk sendiri dari tahun pertama hingga sekarang karena teman-teman yang lain takut padanya.

_Seram. Preman. Pembully. Pemalak._

Sebutan-sebutan itu sudah Serim lahap terlalu sering, hampir setiap hari ia mendengar kata-kata itu ditunjukkan padanya. Hanya dikarenakan mukanya dan juga baju kusutnya. Peribahasa _don’t judge the book by it’s cover_ nyatanya tak berlaku untuk Serim. Serim sudah biasa. _Sudah biasa._

Allen dengan tas kebesarannya pun akhirnya menempati kursi kosong disebelah Serim. Dengan suara pelan hampir seperti cicitan ia bersuara “salam kenal, mohon bantuannya” sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Serim.

Serim melihat itu. Ingin ia meraih tangan yang terlihat kecil itu dan menjabatnya, dan mungkin sambil mengucapkan _‘senang berkenalan denganmu Allen, mari berteman baik’_ \- namun ia tahu _pasti_ hal itu tak akan terjadi. Serim tahu anak ini sama dengan yang _lainnya_. Sehingga uluran tangan Allen tak ia hiraukan dan hanya menatap tajam Allen sambil mendengus.

Serim yakin hari berikutnya dia akan duduk sendiri lagi.

***

Prasangka Serim salah.

Ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa keesokan harinya kursi disebelahnya akan kembali kosong, namun pada pagi hari ketika matahari baru saja menunjukan fajarnya ia sudah menemukan seonggok tubuh yang tidur disana dengan menjadikan tas sebagai bantal di atas meja.

Serim membuang nafas tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang datang pagi sekali ? bahkan lebih pagi dari orang-orang yang mengerjakan piket (read:Serim sendiri).

Serim langkahkan tubuhnya kepada tempat duduknya, namun dia melihat bungkusan kain dengan sebuah nota di atasnya,

> _Hai Serim, maaf apabila perkenalanku kurang jelas. Aku Allen teman sebangku barumu. Mari makan bersama hari ini. Salam kenal_
> 
> _Allen Ma_

Serim lalu membuka isi dari bungkusan kain tersebut dan menemukan terdapat kotak bekal dengan banyak lauk didalamnya. Serim terdiam cukup lama memandangi kotak bekal tersebut hingga ada suara orang yang menggumam tak jelas disebelahnya.

Allen terbangun dengan kepala yang cukup pegal karena ternyata tasnya sama sekali tidak empuk, tapi tak apa asal ia bisa pergi lebih awal dari _tempat itu_.

Ia merenggangkan tangan dan badannya, dan saat ia ingin memutar badannya kesamping, ia telah menemukan Serim disana, memegang kotak bekal yang ia bawa untuk Serim. Allen tersentak kaget, “woah _oh my god_ \- m-maaf Serim aku tak tahu kau sudah disana”

Serim yang tadinya hanya terdiam melihat Allen, ia pun sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dan tertawa setelahnya. Tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya.

“hahaha a-aduh” tawa Serim sambil memegang perutnya kesakitan “hei Allen lihatlah mukamu hahaha”

Allen yang bingung pun akhirnya melihat cerminan wajahnya dengan menggunakan kamera depan ponselnya. Dan ya, bisa ditebak, tampilannya cukup kacau.

Rambut yang setengah acak-acakan setengah rapih, muka yang terdapat cap bekas tas, dan juga sedikit cairan mulut yang terdapat di sudut bibirnya.

Allen sedikit meringis melihat rupanya di layar tersebut. Ia lalu mencari tisu pada kantong celananya, merogoh-rogoh namun tetap tak ada. Namun setelahnya ia melihat sapu tangan didepannya. _It’s Serim’s_

“pakai ini untuk mengelap iler mu. Jangan dikembalikan” ucapnya dengan nada dingin

Allen menerimanya, dengan nada riang ia berucap “makasih banyak Serim ! kau baik sekali”

_Baik sekali huh_ , Serim tersenyum tipis, lalu matanya kembali menatap kotak bekal itu.

“hei, ini-“ belum selesai, perkataanya sudah dipotong oleh Allen “yup, itu bekal untukmu, nanti temani aku makan ya”

Serim mengepalkan tangannya erat, lalu mengulurkannya kepada Allen “uhm, mungkin aku juga kemarin tidak memperkenalkan diri dengan baik, hai Allen aku Serim. Salam kenal, m-mari berteman baik..?”

Akhirnya. Akhirnya kata-kata yang ia kira tak mungkin pada akhirnya terucap dari bibirnya.

Dengan bibir pink nan pucatnya, Allen mengembangkan senyumnya, manis sekali, bahkan Serim mengira bahwa sehabis ini ia harus meng _check up_ gula darahnya. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar dan cerah, mengingatkan Serim akan bunga matahari “unh ! mari berteman baik Serim”

Serim punya teman baru, dan ia senang.

***

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak mereka berteman dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di tahun kedua jenjang menengah atas. Namun Serim menyesal karena dalam 2 tahun ini ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui situasi yang dialami Allen.

Semuanya berawal ketika mereka ingin mengganti pakaian untuk pelajaran olahraga. Di ruang ganti tersebut hanya tinggal mereka berdua, _aku tak suka jika ramai orang, susah ganti bajunya haha_ alasan Allen sejak dahulu. Serim tahu sejak dulu Allen tak suka mengganti pakaian bersama, jadi ia pun memaklumi itu dan selalu menunggunya di depan ruang ganti ketika Allen mengganti pakaian

Namun hari itu, Serim dipanggil oleh guru terlebih dahulu sehingga ia pun tak sempat mengganti baju bersama anak-anak yang lain, ketika dirasa sudah tak ada orang yang mengganti baju, Serim membuka ruang ganti pria dan disana, ia melihat Allen, dengan lebam di hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Allen telat menyadari hal itu sehingga semua lukanya sudah dapat terlihat oleh Serim.

Serim disaat itu juga melemas, kakinya seperti jelly, badan kekarnya luruh begitu saja kebawah, tangannya gemetar, kepalanya pusing, putaran-putaran memori buruk yang dahulu dialaminya terlintas di otaknya.

Allen meraih tubuh tegap Serim dengan tubuh ringkihnya dengan sekuat tenaga, lalu memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya, namun tangisan pada ruangan tersebut semakin kencang, karena sekarang Allen juga menangis.

Pelukan Serim makin erat pada tubuh Allen, dan pada saat itu juga, Serim bertekad untuk melindungi Allen.

***

Sudah setahun Allen kabur dari _tempat itu_ , dan akhirnya Allen dapat bernafas dengan leluasa dan mempunyai tempat yang bisa ia sebut _rumah_.

Memang pada dasarnya Allen sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa di dunia ini sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, sehingga selama 4 tahun itulah ia selalu dijadikan “piala bergilir” oleh kerabat-kerabat orang tuanya. Semuanya tak pernah memperlakukan Allen sebagaimana keluarga, namun pada tempat kerabat terakhir yang Allen tinggali lebih parah, bahkan ia tak dianggap sebagai manusia. Pada saat itu hanya dibentak tanpa ada layangan tangan dan benda melayang sudah cukup beruntung bagi Allen.

“lleni...kamu mau sarapan pakai apa ?” teriak Serim dari dalam rumah.

Serim dan Allen mulai tinggal bersama sejak dari peristiwa kaburnya Allen. Serim membawa Allen untuk tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya, yang memang sudah tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya.

“apa saja selm, apapun itu asal kau yang buat pasti enak” balas Allen teriak dari halaman belakang. Tangannya sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di depannya.

“lleni cepat kesini makanannya udah siap”

“iyaaaa” Allen dengan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan langsung berlari ke dalam.

Serim mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat baju dan tangan Allen yang kotor penuh dengan tanah. “yaampun llenie, kok kotor banget _sih_ , abis ngapain tadi di halaman belakang ?”

Allen tersenyum tengil berkata “ra.ha.si.a”

Serim menatap Allen tak percaya sambil menghembuskan napas kasar, _bisa bisanya dia_

“nah menu hari ini apa yaa” tanya Allen penasaran

Serim menyeringai. “makanan kesukaanmu tentu. pap.ri.ka” ucap Serim mengikuti cara bicara Allen tadi lalu tertawa melihat wajah Allen yang penuh dengan kejijikan melihat paprika.

Allen senang saat bersama dengan Serim, ia harap mereka bisa bersahabat selamanya.

**_***_ **

_Namun sepertinya harapan yang Allen buat harus menjadi angan-angan._

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari toko bunga hingga ke rumah, Allen tak berhenti tersenyum

“kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu ? menakutkan” bohong. Serim berbohong, senyuman Allen tak pernah menakutkan, baginya senyuman Allen itu yang paling manis.

“tidak, tidak ada apa-apa” ucapnya setengah tertawa. Namun ia tahu, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia dari Serim “ ah okay, jadi gini,-“

Serim menyesal menanyakan hal ini pada Allen, seharusnya ia tak bertanya mengapa ia tersenyum sepanjang hari. Seharusnya ia tak perlu tahu alasannya, karena bisa jadi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Allen bisa menyakitkan baginya.

“sepertinya aku jatuh cinta-“ ucapnya berseri-seri “kau tahu wanita di florist tadi ? dia cantik sekali Serim, cantik sekali, aku- ”

Betul saja. Seharusnya Serim tetap diam saat itu.

“dia cantik sekali saat memegang bunga-bunga tadi, Serim”

> _Dia terlihat manis sekali saat merawat bunga-bunga di halaman belakang_

“dia seperti bidadari...”

> _Dia bagaikan malaikat yang diutus oleh Tuhan untukku_

“dan pipinya yang bersemu, astaga Serim, aku gemas”

> _Pipinya yang chubby bersemi di dinginnya cuaca, menggemaskan_

“aku jatuh cinta Serim ! a-aku jatuh cinta pada gadis ini”

> _YaTuhan, aku jatuh cinta pada Allen, aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri_

Harapan Allen harus runtuh, karena Serim tahu, ia tak bisa menjadi sahabat Allen selamanya

***

3 bulan setelah pengakuan Allen pada Serim, akhirnya ia melamar gadis florist dan memutuskan untuk menikahinya.

“akhirnya Serim, aku akan mempunyai keluarga” ucap Allen kala itu dengan girang

Bohong jika Serim tak sakit, seminggu ia mengetahui Allen telah melamar gadis itu Serim benar-benar kacau, ia mengurung dirinya dalam kamar, tak menghiraukan kehadiran Allen yang juga ada di dalam rumah itu. Namun apalah jika takdir sudah berkata, Serim hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat Allen dan pasangannya saling berbagi perasaan mereka di depan altar, ia harus merelakan Allen yang sudah dimiliki orang lain.

“Allen, semoga kau bahagia bersamanya”

***

Sudah 5 tahun mereka tak saling berkabar, baik Serim yang sibuk dengan usaha toko bunganya maupun Allen yang sibuk dengan keluarga kecilnya. Sebenarnya Allen sudah beberapa kali menghubungi Serim, tapi Serim sendiri yang menghindari Allen, _aku tak ingin perasaanku menghancurkan semuanya_

Namun, pada tengah malam itu, Serim mendapatkan telpon dari nomor tak dikenal, dan entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat buruk mengenai ini

_”halo, serim”_

Serim sangat mengenal suara ini, suara yang sangat ia rindukan “Allen..?”

_“hah...syukurlah kau mengangkatnya...hiks”_

Serim kaget mendengar ada isakan tangis disana. “hey Allen, kau kenapa ?”

_“istriku- dia, dia meninggal”_

Dan saat itu juga Serim langsung bergegas menuju Allen berada.

***

Setahun berlalu sejak insiden itu. Sekarang Allen dan Serim menjadi kembali sering berbagi kabar.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kehilangan istrinya itu masih membuatnya sedih, namun karena ada Serim dan anaknya, Minhee, ia menjadi lebih tenang.

Allen sangat berterimakasih dengan Serim yang mau menemaninya melalui hal-hal sulit di hari-hari kebelakang, bahkan terkadang Serim tak keberatan untuk menjaga Minhee kecil dikala Allen sibuk bekerja.

Serim senang akan hal-hal ini, ia merasa seperti kembali disaat mereka dulu. Berbagi tawa bersama, bermain-main, ditambah dengan kehadiran si kecil Minhee. Ia harap semoga hal ini bisa berlangsung lama, bahkan selamanya.

***

Serim merasa sangat dipermainkan oleh takdir.

Baru saja ia merasakan saat-saat bahagia bersama 2 orang tersayangnya, baru saja ia merasa Allen mulai membuka hatinya kembali, baru saja, baru saja, BARU SAJA.

Baru saja Serim merasakan hal-hal tersebut, namun takdir Tuhan berkata lain, pada saat itu ia merasa seperti boneka yang dipermainkan oleh Sang Dalang.

Siang itu, telpon Serim berdering, nampak nomor tak dikenal tertera di layar. Lagi, ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak mengenai hal ini.

Ia angkat telpon itu. “Halo”

Lalu setelah mengangkat telpon tersebut, Serim tak mampu merasakan tanah, kakinya kelu, tangannya beku, pandangannya kabur.

Sungguh, takdir sedang mempermainkan kehidupan mereka.

_“Kami mengabarkan dari Rumah Sakit Permata Galang bahwa Saudara Allen Ma mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang berada di IGD dalam keadaan kritis”_

***

Serim terengah-engah menuju ruangan IGD. Ia sangat terburu-buru ketika membuka pintu tersebut dan hampir saja menabrak suster dan dokter yang lalu lalang.

Dengan tak sabaran ia dengan paksa menganggam lengan suster disana. “pasien atas nama Allen Ma dimana ? Dimana ?!” tanya Serim dengan nada yang tinggi tak sabaran

“ah, pasien Allen Ma, dia sudah tak ada di IGD.” Dengan pandangan ragu suster tersebut berkata kembali. “mari saya antar kepadanya”

Serim lalu mengikuti suster tersebut dan berharap bahwa ia telah dipindahkan ke ruang inap.

Suster tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah bilik, dan itu merupakan bilik yang membawa berita baik untuk Serim.

_Ruang Mayat_

Serim masuk

“ia meninggal karena kehabisan darah, tubuhnya jauh terpental saat truk menabraknya, untungnya, anak yang bersamanya tak mengalami luka parah” jelas suster tersebut.

Ia membuka perlahan kain penutup pada muka tubuh yang terbujur kaku itu.

Wajah Allen, seorang Allen Ma. Bahkan ketika tubuh ini sudah tidak bernyawa, ia masih terlihat berseri. _Bahkan ia tersenyum dalam tidur panjangnya_

Dengan tenang, Serim kembali menutup wajah kaku Allen dengan kain tersebut. Pergi dengan cepat dari bilik tersebut dan terduduk dipojokan rumah sakit yang sepi.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, inilah tangisan terbesar yang ia keluarkan selama hidupnya.

Setelah puas menangis, ia baru ingat bahwa Minhee ikut terlibat dalam insiden itu.

Serim berlarian kesana kemari mencari Minhee dan akhirnya menemukannya setelah berlari ke berbagai lorong.

Anak kecil itu, ia terjongkok di pojok bilik ruang IGD sambil menangis meraung-raung, ia hanya menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Serim geram akan hal itu.

Dengan segera ia menghampiri Minhee. “hey, ayahmu sudah tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Ia sudah tenang disana” ujar Serim menenangkannya

Mulai saat itu, ia bersumpah akan terus menjaga Minhee, merawat Minhee, melindungi satu-satunya peninggalan orang tersayangnya, sampai pada akhirnya ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Allen disana

Lalu ia ulurkan tangannya pada sang anak sambil tersenyum hangat “mulai sekarang ayo tinggal bersama paman, paman akan menjagamu”.

*******

**wherever life plants you,**

**bloom with grace**

*******

**THE END**

* * *

***omake***

_“hei Allen”_

_“hmm”_

_“kenapa kau senang sekali menanam bunga matahari ?_

_“hmm karena bunga matahari sepertimu”_

_“hah ? lebih tinggi darimu maksudnya ? hahaha”_

_“bukan bodoh ah taulah terserah kamu”_

_“heii aku bercanda llenie ayo beritahu aku kenapa sekarang atau aku cubit pipimu sampai melar”_

_“coba saja kalau bisa wlek”_

_“kemari kau !!”_

_“hahahahaha”_

* * *

**_Sunflower;_ ** **_kesetiaan, keanggunan, kamu baik sekali._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ugh im sorry if the story not really write well TT.TT  
> and sorry for the typo(s) huhu


End file.
